Of Curses and Blessings
by River Tam Kobb
Summary: slight AU James Norrington has a spell preformed on him. But is it a curse or is it a gift? Either way, Jack is now stuck with helping him lift it. SLASH warning
1. Chapter 1: Gyspy's Dance

Title: Of Curses and Blessing

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Just from Curse of the Black Pearl but not even much from there

Characters: Jack, James, Will, Elizabeth, Ana, Gibbs

Parings: Jack/James Will/Elizabeth

Summary: slight AU James Norrington has a spell preformed on him. But is it a curse or is it a gift? Either way, Jack is now stuck with helping him lift it. SLASH warning

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC because of I did then you know this ship would so be cannon. As it is, I'm stuck with subtext as I am with most of my ships.

For: Katy and Shree who informed me that I do not need to be cured of this obsession… at least not until all the ideas are out of my head and onto the computer.

---

Chapter One:

Gypsy's Dance

"We all live in a house on fire, no fire department to call; no way out, just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down with us trapped, locked in it."

- Tennessee Williams

They fire burned fast and hot in the clearing. A woman, about thirty-five or so, was dancing around it. She had long chestnut brown hair and dark eyes that burned like the coal. Her long red broom-stick skirt swished and swayed along as the minstrels played a Gypsy's lullaby. She was not the only woman dancing. There were other woman, pretty women, younger women, women with red hair, and women with blonde hair. But they all danced and they all laughed and spun and moved about the fire. It was like watching a fairy dance, but life sized and with the fire lighting up every move they made.

All around them, people from the town gathered to watch the fun. It was the eve of the harvest moon and so the whole sky was out to greet the visitors. But not all the people who gathered where here for the amusement and dancing.

In the back of the crowd, a man stood watching with bitterness and dislike. "Gypsies," he muttered. If there was anything he hated more than pirates, it was gypsies, who slept with men for their money and preformed witchcraft on anyone who upset them. Fountain tellers and magic tricks where not the man's prerogative. He was not here for that anyway, he was here to make sure nothing illegal was going on. It would make his day to catch one of these wondering thieves in the act. After all, he had not been having the best month ever.

The man had spent the last few months at sea, tracking down a well known pirate who was always just out of his reach. It was rather like an annoying game he could never win. The reason for his sudden return to shore had been a wedding which would be starting in a week. He was invited, a guest of honor as a matter of fact. He did not want to go. He was looking forward to it like he was looking forward to a hole in the head. But he had no choice. When the governor said jump, you had to ask how high. This man, however, was getting highly sick of jumping.

His eyes watched the brown haired dancer who seemed the most spirited of the group. He couldn't call her attractive; it was more like she was interesting. Then her dark eyes met his and he frowned at her. She laughed and tossed her hair, turning and swaying some more. Every time she got the chance, she would look at him and flutter her lashes. It made him feel slightly sick. But still, he didn't stop watching her.

After awhile, there was a part of the dance where the gypsies went and grabbed partners from the crowd which was gathered. The man saw two people, William Turner and his soon to be wife, dancing with them and narrowed his eyes. He quickly looked away from the sight which he could not stand to watch.

"Dance with me," came a voice to his left. He turned and looked at the brown hair woman he had watched dance. She had a hand out to him and a smile across her face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't dance," He turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm very aware of that, Commodore. It is for that very reason that I offer now to teach you."

He turned back and looked at her. "How did you--?"

The girl pointed to his hat, then to his white wig, then to his outfit. "You don't try to hide your place of power, Commodore. I promise I will not bite."

"No," he said a little more firmly this time. He turned ready to leave this place and let someone else deal with anything that might be going on. If they got robbed it was their own fault for dancing with such creatures.

"Alright, Commodore, whatever you wish," the girl called after him, shifting her feet so the bangles she had on her ankles clinked. "Such a shame, though. I had something very special for you, James Norrington."

He stopped again. He didn't turn around. He was racking his brain. Had he told her his name? No. Had they met before? No he felt sure he would have remembered her. So who was she and why did she know his full name? He heard the clink of bangles and then she was standing in front of him.

"What's the matter, James? Did you see a ghost?" She fluttered her lashes.

"I do not believe in ghosts."

"Maybe you should start." She tilted her head to one side and started to spin a little. James' eye went to her bare feet which moved in small patterns, going farther and farther away. She did not need to ask him to follow. He moved a step at a time. They moved a little ways away from the fire, James' hand creeping toward his pistol, just in case the woman tried something. Then she stopped dancing and smiled. "Do you wonder how I know you, Commodore?"

"I have my guess," James answered.

"You are thinking I am a witch, are you not? I am very sorry, Commodore, but I am not, in fact a daughter of the devil. Although he and I are no strangers, either. I have come to give you a gift. A very fine gift if I do say so myself."

"What makes you think I will take anything from you?" he asked. "You haven't even told me your name."

"Names are relative, James. And who I am doesn't matter, it's you that matters." She started to walk around him. James didn't move but followed her with his eyes. "I know what you want in your secret thoughts. I know what goes on in your head while you dream." She was standing behind him not and put her hands on his head. "I know who you think of, whose name you call when you sleep. You know what name I speak of, do you not?"

James didn't move. But all around him he heard echoes of gasps in the moonlight, of hopes whispered only in his mind, now animated and seemingly skipping from place to place all around him. He opened his mouth to ask how she was doing this and for her to stop but suddenly she was right in front of him, a finger pressed against his lips.

"I know you are afraid. Who wouldn't be? My gift for you, Commodore James Norrington, is the lack of fear. And I am willing to give it free of charge. For I have taken a very special interest in you. What do you say James? Would you like to live without fear? Without inhibitions?"

He opened his mouth to say no, but instead what came out of his mouth was "yes." The woman smiled and pulled out a small bag. She stuck her hand in then, when she pulled it out, she blew some gold dust into his eyes. He flinched and tried to rub it out.

"From now on you do not want what you make others think you want," said the woman. "You will only seek what your heart seeks and will only act as your heart wants. And to ride yourself of this you will need to find me to ask me. From now on, Commodore, you are free." And she blew again, the sand spinning around him. James stumbled back and when he opened his eyes the woman was gone. He turned and looked back at the camp fire. She wasn't there. Had he dreamed it? He did not know. But he did know one thing.

"I need to get to Tortuga," he said allowed.

---

Plot Bunny: Oh great, what have you done now?

RTK: Nothing. -shifty shifty-

Plot Bunny: You are going to make James do stupid things aren't you.

RTK: tee hee.

Plot Bunny: We are all doomed

RTK: If you love me, you will review, right?


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter Two

Reunion

Jack Sparrow was bored. This was not an entirely new occurrence. Jack was known for getting very bored very fast. You really had to be something to hold his attention for more than a few minutes. At the moment, he was bored of plotting out his next course. He was thinking of just snagging some Spanish trading ships one their way back from the Americas. But those were always changing courses and it made it hard for them to find. He sighed and looked down at his maps. It was not helping that he was sitting in a bar in Tortuga and that all around him people where doing fun things but not him.

"Gibbs," Jack said, leaning back in his chair. "I've made up my mind. We are going to just wonder around and hope something comes to us."

"Captain, as interstin' as that sounds, I'm afraid most of the crew would not like it so much as you," Gibbs took a drink of rum and watched Jack slowly.

"Well I'm all out of ideas, mate. Been everywhere on the bloody map worth going." He took a long slow drink. "I'm going for a walk, don't lose my maps." He stood up and strutted out of the bar into the cool evening air.

He really had no idea what he wanted to do next. On the one hand, he hadn't had a good long stay on land since Port Royal, and that was mostly because he knew Commodore Norrington was always on his trail. It was for that reason that he had come back now. He knew Elizabeth and Will were due to be married soon, and he also knew that Norrington was invited. The soon to be Turner family had warned him not to try to come because the Commodore would be there. It had kind of upset him, but at least he got to be on land while the wedding was going on. When would Norrington finally give up? Or, a more important question, did Jack want him to give up?

Jack moved out of the way as a drunken lowlife was tossed out of a pub. He stepped over him and adjusted his hat. It was good to be among people who understood him. He was, after all, a pirate. Born and raised a pirate, would always be a pirate. That was how he liked it. And nothing in the world would ever change that. As long as he had breath in his body he would be free.

"So how is this game played?"

Jack stopped at the voice from somewhere to his right. That was odd. He could have sworn he just heard James Norrington's voice. But that couldn't be. James was getting ready for the Turner wedding, not here in Tortuga, let alone not asking about some silly game. Still, he looked around, confused.

"Just stand still, there, mate," came a rough drunken voice.

"Right-oh!"

Okay, now Jack was sure that it was Norrington. He looked around some more until he spotted James standing up against a wall with a bottle on top of his head. A few feet away a man was loading his pistol. "Oh hell!" Jack muttered. He rushed over to James and tackled him to the ground just before the gun went off.

James grunted and the bottle smashed. "Ouch," the Commodore mutter, then looked up at Jack. "Jacky! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Yeah I know that, mate. You certainly weren't going to find me ever if you had let that man shoot. He couldn't hit a cow if it where sitting on him." Jack stood up and pulled James up with him. "Now what the hell are you--" He stopped when he took in how James looked.

His normal white wig had been removed and long shaggy dark hair replaced it, playing against the side and front of his face. His green eyes where shinning brightly and he was smiling so wide Jack was afraid he was frozen that way. He was in his navy outfit still but was slightly dirty and he was wearing it without any pride at all. He looked… happy. Jack didn't know the Commodore could be happy.

Jack shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Mate, what happened to you? Aren't you supposed to be in Port Royal right now?"

"I suppose yes," James said, still smiling. "But I didn't want to be in Port Royal. I wanted to be with you. So I came and found you."

"Why would you want to find me? I mean, besides the hanging."

"Oh I am not going to hang you." James moved closer to Jack, who stepped away. "A beauty such as yours should not fall away like that. It should live on forever."

"Are you drunk, mate?" Jack asked, taking another step back and James took one forward.

"Nope."

"Well then what the hell happened to you?"

"I don't really remember but I do remember you," by now James had backed Jack against a wall. "I remember what I really wanted from you." He rubbed his cheek against the horrified Jack's. But he was close enough for Jack to see a little bit of gold dust on the Commodore's coat. He lifted his hand and picked up a little of said dust and sniffed. Oh hell. "Zigana," Jack groaned. He knew her stuff anyway. Stupid whore, what had she done this time.

"No, I'm James," The Commodore poked him. "J-A-M-E-S."

"What? No I know that. I'm talking about the person who did this to you." Jack groaned and shoved James off him with effort. "Come on we are going back to my room."

"Really?" James fluttered his lashes at Jack. "So soon? I can live with that."

Jack made a face. "Okay, no, not like that. We have to get you back home. Maybe Zigana is still in Port Royal. We need to get her to lift this curse off you."

"I have a curse on me? I don't feel cursed."

"'Course you don't, mate, that's how she works. Makes it look like a blessing, but it never is trust me."

"Well how do you know her, Jacky?" James was much to close for Jack's comfort.

"We've crossed paths… and blades a few times. Nothing to concern yourself with, James, trust me." Jack finally saw the pub in view again. "Until then I guess I'm just going to have to keep a watchful eye on you."

"I think I'd like that," was that a purr coming from James? Jack blinked and looked down at him, not at all sure how to take this. On the one hand, this was a pleasant switch from the Commodore Norrington who was intent on watching him hang. On the other hand, he was clearly under Zigana's power. If he ever found out the way he was acting, James would not be happy. Jack sighed. Why did trouble always find him? And he had been trying so hard to be good. Life hated him.

"Ah, there ya be, Jack!" Gibbs stood to greet him. "I was startin' to get w—what's this?"

"No worries, Gibbs," Jack sighed and plopped James into a chair. "He won't be trying anything tonight. Well, at least not anything like trying to hurt me. We have a need to get to Port Royal at once."

"And what would be prompting this need, Cap'n'?"

"Zigana," Jack answered with a long sigh. Gibbs twitched.

"She and you still haven't made up? I thought you said she forgave you."

"I thought she had." Jack sat down himself. "It would appear she is still up to her old tricks however."

James moved from his chair onto Jack's lap. He nuzzled him like a kitten begging for milk. Gibbs blinked and Jack slowly, as gently as he could, he pushed James back into his own chair. "Looks that way indeed, Cap'n'," Gibbs agreed.

"Think we'll be off tonight, then," Jack said. "Round up the crew. I don't care what you tell them; just get them on the Pearl."

"Right!" Gibbs hurried off to find the crew. Jack started to pick up his maps, trying to ignore the Commodore pawing at him constantly. This was really going to be hell. It had been so long since Jack had been with anyone that he didn't know if he could resist the man's advances. He prayed Zigana would still be in Port Royal. Life really did hate him.

But who knew. Maybe he would get to see Lizzie and Will get married. "Huh," Jack said softly. "That wouldn't be so bad." He groaned as James let out a small mew. It was going to be a long trip to Port Royal.

---

Plot Bunny: Okay, what next?

RTK: oh um…. Things

Plot Bunny: I hate you.

RTK: Thanks to Miss Yrbantisba, Lillinfields, and crunchycheezit who reviewed! You three are the best! Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: I Love Weddings

Chapter Three

I Love Weddings (Drinks All Around)

"Land!" Jack yelled, making Gibbs choke on his rum. "Sweet heaven above, Land! I have never been so happy to see land in my whole life, mate! Woo hoo!" Jack looked like he might actually cry at the sight. As predicted, it had been an annoyingly long trip back here to Port Royal. He had ended up keeping James in the brig just so that Jack could sleep!

On the first night, it seemed logical to treat him as a guest. After all, he didn't want James getting hurt because of something a damn Gypsy did. If James was going to get hurt, it was going to be from a proper fight. So he set up a hammock in his own bunk and thought it gentlemanly to let James have the bed. This had proved to be easier said than done. For as soon as the candles were blown out and Jack was trying to make himself comfortable, he felt James climb on top of him.

"Commodore, this is highly—Stop that! No! Guh! Please stop! Commodore! Son of a—Hey! Now that is too far! Get your hands off! Norrington!" Then the man had tumbled off him. Jack stood up and breathed deeply. That had almost been very bad! James looked up at him with big puppy eyes that Jack could have melted in. This was wrong. So very wrong! He was going to kill Zigana when he got a hold of her. And why were Norrington's lips just the right shade of pink? It made him want to dip down and kiss him, but that would only encourage him, and he couldn't have that.

"Listen here, Commodore," the Captain said slowly. "Now, I'm going to go into the hammock, and you are going to get into the bed. And you are going to stay there and not get up, alright? And you will sleep and not make noise and you will behave yourself."

He walked James back to the bed and tucked him in. James still had those damn big eyes. Then Jack climbed back into his hammock and when nothing happened, he started to drift to sleep. And just when he was in that restful place between dreams and blackness—

"What that—COMMODORE!"

Jack sighed as he remembered it, the hills of Port Royal slowly coming into view. Of course, they were going around the back side of the island. No point in docking, or there would be hell to pay. Besides, he wasn't planning on staying there long. Just get in, look around, and then leave… with maybe a quick stop at the Turner wedding.

"We can stop here, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said. "Anchor down and take down the sails. I'll go get our beloved Commodore from the brig. Hopefully this nightmare will be over before tonight."

"Do you plan on letting Zigana live, Cap'n'?" Gibbs asked.

"Frankly, that depends on her." With that Jack sighed and walked down to the brig. Only one cell was taken and James was sitting there a slightly annoyed look on his face. Jack stood in front of the bars and sighed. "Well we are here at last."

"I don't understand," James said, not looking at Jack.

"Sure ya do. We are back in Port Royal. We are going to go… fix… this."

"No I understand where we are. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. You seem to like forward, so I tried forward but that got me locked up. So what do I do? Am I not your type? Of course I'm not. I'm never anyone's type."

"Now, Commodore," Jack sighed. He didn't like this at all. "It has nothing to do with my type. "

"So I am your type?"

"What? I—I don't know! I don't think I have a type!" Annoyed and really needing a drink, Jack banged his head against the bars of the cell. "Look, Commodore—"

"Call me James," said the other man. Jack blinked once.

"Alright… James." The name sounded… sweet on his lips, like some fruit, so rare and juicy that he didn't want to let anyone else taste it. No it was his name and no one else was allowed to say it. Wait, what? Where had that come from? Bad Jack! No thoughts along those lines! Those were bad and evil thoughts. Thoughts like these led to other thoughts… thoughts of that limber body pressed closed to his as the rolled around the bed, lips meeting in a frantic kiss. Jack thought he would taste of vanilla. He wasn't sure why, James just looked like he would taste of vanilla. Maybe it was that skin. GAH! Bad thoughts, Jack! What was he saying?

"It's about types, James," Jack said, pushing the all too sweet thoughts out of his mind for the time being. "It's about how wrong it would be to take advantage of you in this state. It would be wrong on anyone. It's just not right, savvy?"

"Since when have you cared about right or wrong?" Now James was on his feet and was moving toward the bars until he was on the opposite side of Jack. "You are a pirate. I know that. I love that. I want you. This is what I want. How can it be wrong?"

"It's what you want now," Jack said with a long sigh. "But it might not be what you want when she takes the spell off you. You should be turned back to normal so you can know what you truly want. And trust me, it won't be me."

"How do you know?" James asked. "Maybe I would." And from the bars, he reached out and touched Jack's face. Jack cursed the man's hands, which were far too soft to be a sailor's. "Maybe this is just where I want to be."

Forcing a scowl on his face, Jack removed James' hand from his face. "Well we don't know that for sure. But we are going to go fix this one way or the other. Now behave." He unlocked the cell door and James followed like a puppy all the way up to the deck. Jack was forcing himself to calm down. It would be so easy to just jump the Commodore and have his way with him. And this begging, pleading, animal-like James was enough to drive anyone into madness… and Jack had been so sure he was already mad.

The rowboat slowly moved across the waves. James wouldn't take his eyes off Jack who was finding that extremely annoying. The whole time he rowed he looked anywhere but the Commodore, afraid he might act on James' offers. He was so going to hurt Zigana for this.

At last they reached shore. Jack pulled the boat further onto the sand. "Come on, James, let's go find ourselves a Gypsy."

The Turner Wedding was the talk of the town. It was being held in the large church and so it was not hard to find. Jack was, of course, extremely underdressed. So he did the only thing he could do, he snuck up to the roof and into the rafters, bringing James along. He was too afraid to leave him outside, less someone else find him a question where he had been and who he was with.

Elizabeth looked like an angel. Jack smiled a little at her elegant white dress. Poor Will looked like he wasn't at all sure what to do and so he just smiled stupidly. Jack leaned back a little and glanced at James who looked… pensive.

"Lovely wedding," Jack commented. James made a small, agreeing sound. "Wishing that was you?" It was walking on thin ice, he knew, but he was hoping this might jog James back.

"Thanking God it isn't me, actually," James answered and closed his eyes, crossing himself.

That threw Jack for a loop. He didn't say anything more just watched as the two people who had saved his life were joined, for better or for worse, until death did they part. Jack hoped for their sakes that wasn't for a good fifty years. Really, it was a lovely wedding. Will looked so happy Jack thought he would bust. And Elizabeth was blushing half the time. They were perfect for each other, and Jack said as much.

"Hmm," James replied, tilting his head to one side and gazing at Jack. "We could be perfect, too, you know." And his hand went to Jack's knee. Jack almost fell off the rafters.

"James what did I just talk to you about?" He grabbed James' wrist and pulled him closer so he wouldn't make noise. "I told you no, remember?"

"You said 'behave,'" James replied, using their closeness to flirt shamelessly with the Captain. "But you didn't say for how long." And he moved close, desperate for their lips to touch, and oh Jack wanted to kiss him. The irony that below them, Will and Elizabeth were kissing was not lost on Jack. He forced himself away from James.

"Stop it," he hissed. There was that kicked puppy look again. Heaven help him, Jack smiled a little. Of all the words he had used to Commodore Norrington, this was the first time 'cute' could be one of them.

And then the wedding was over and Jack was clapping with the rest of the attendants. The whole party moved outside and Jack and James followed. "Where will they be heading now?" Jack asked as they climbed down the side of the church.

"The Governor's home," James answered. "There is to be a party in their honor."

"Perfect, we'll get them there then." And he headed the wrong way. James pointed this out. "That's the wrong way for the front, which we will not be going in." And they soon found themselves climbing through the back window of the Swann house.

"You've done this before," James commented as he stumbled into the room.

"Only once or twice," Jack said with a shrug, helping the other man to his feet. "Snuck in your house once, you know."

"I know. You took my favorite painting." But James didn't seem upset about it. "I saw it hanging in your cabin. Didn't know it had been you until then. Why'd you keep it?"

"Don't know, mate. Liked it I wager," and Jack shushed them as they moved into the hall. The party was in full swing and Jack found it surprisingly easy to navigate through without bringing too much attention to himself. Mostly he just looked down and tried to act like a servant who happened to be dressed like a pirate. It wasn't hard to find the happy couple; they were standing in the middle of the entry hall. "Now we just have to get them away, aye, James?... James?"

But James wasn't behind him. "Oh bloody hell." How could he have lost him? This day just kept getting better and better. "James?" He whispered, looking around. "James, when I find you I'm going to nail you down to the floor!" He blinked when he realized what he had just said. "And not in a good way," he added.

Still no James. Jack began to retrace his steps. But James wasn't anywhere he had left him. "Shit!" He hissed. "Shit shit shit!" Who knew what kind of trouble that boy was getting into? He was never letting him out of his sight again!

"Why, James, whatever happened to you?"

Jack stood very still. That was Elizabeth's voice. "Shit!" He said again, turning around and heading back to where he had seen Lizzie and Will. Sure enough, there was his James Norrington. Wait, wait, back this train up. His? Where had that thought come from! He pushed it aside and moved quickly over to James before he could speak. "Hello, Turners!" He greeted happily!"

Lizzie and Will gasped and looked around. "Jack, what are you doing here?" Will asked. "We warned you not to come!"

"I know you did. Listen, we need to talk."

"We are kind of busy right now," Will said, looking at his wife, who was looking at James.

"He isn't attacking you," she remarked. Will blinked. "Jack what's going on?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Can you slip away for two seconds?"

The two nodded and they slowly made their way to a room, which turned out to be an office. They all sat down, Will and Elizabeth noting that James sat right next to Jack without so much a dirty look.

"Will, Lizzie," Jack said taking a long sigh to calm himself down. "James has been put under a curse and now he is hopelessly in love with me."

Silence followed for a moment. Then, Will and Elizabeth started to laugh. Jack frowned as they held their sides and tossed their heads back. "It's not funny," he said. But still they wouldn't stop laughing. "Why won't you believe me? James here is very ill!" He put his hand on James' knee, for emphasis. "Cut it out!"

"You---You," Elizabeth sputtered out through fits of laughter. "You expect us to b-b-believe that James Norrington is in-in-in LOVE with y-y-you!"

"No way!" Will said, shacking his head. "Not in a billion y—" But he stopped himself and so did Elizabeth with what happened next.

Jack had foolishly left his hand on James' knee. And this had been taken as some sort of open invitation for James to resume his seduction of the pirate. James let out a low growl and then placed his hand on Jack's leg, slowly moving it up and up. Jack gasped in surprise but was even more surprised when he found James sitting on his lap, his lips trailing along his jaw and down his neck. His hands went from Jack's leg to his shoulders and hair and Jack found himself wanting very badly to return the favor by pulled James closer and kissing him. But that wouldn't do. Not at all.

"Believe me now?" Jack asked, before pushing James off his lap and back into his old chair. "James, mate, you gotta learn some self control. I told you to cut it out!"

James growled again. Jack couldn't help but shiver just a little.

"Okay…" Elizabeth whispered. "Maybe I do believe you. Jack, please tell me you didn't do anything with him."

"I may be a pirate, luv, but I'm not a total ass. Of course I haven't done anything. And believe me I've shown restraint that other men would not have been able to."

"Well who did this to him?" Will asked.

"A woman by the name of Zigana. She's a gypsy, and she tends to cause this trouble."

"Oh she must have been one of the ones at the bon fire!" Elizabeth whispered.

"So she was here! Great! Is she still here? Are any of the Gypsies still here?"

"Umm…" the Turners said together.

"Oh great!" Jack hid his face in his hands. "Bloody great! Nothing ever goes to plan. Life hates Jack Sparrow!" He stood up suddenly. "Come on, James, we are going. Will, Lizzie, congrats, and thanks for everything."

"Leaving? Where will you go?" Lizzie asked.

"To find Zigana. And I think I know how," and his hand went to his compass.


	4. Chapter 4: Dil Chahta Hai

Chapter Four

Dil Chahta Hai

Jack was lost in sea of smooth skin. Lips of the purest softness where pressing themselves against his chest, moving teasingly downward. Jack's fingers where laced in dark brown hair, his head throw back at the feeling of smooth hands against his bare legs. A moan escaped his lips. "James!" The man's lips moved from his chest to his lips, sending a wave of heat from his head to his feet. It was heaven. And it was over in a flash.

Sitting up in bed, Jack sighed. The dreams haunted him. Ever since Port Royal, he had done nothing but dream about what it would be like to be with James. Sometimes, in the dreams, Jack was on top, claiming the Commodore for his own. Still other times, he was the one being claimed. What was sad was that both ways Jack woke up extremely happy and extremely hot.

The dreams were, of course, the least of his problems.

His compass wasn't working. Or rather, it was working but not at all how he wanted it to work. There were moments when it would point out into the sea, towards Zigana, but then… there were other moments. And it was not at all hard to tell where the compass was pointing then. It was always straight at James. But of course it was pointing to James. Jack told himself that it was because he wanted James to be better, not that he secretly wanted to take James as his lover. And with each passing moment, the temptation to be with James physically was driving him up the wall. Really, what was the harm? This James wanted to sleep with him. Would it really be bad to give him his request? Yes. It would be rape. There was no other word for it. And whatever else Jack Sparrow may be, a rapist was not one of them.

So he did the only thing he really could do. He kept a decent distance between himself and Commodore Norrington. But that distance was broken almost every day. Jack put James to work, saying that it would make him happy to see James on his crew. So James worked without complaint, often looked to Jack and smiling. And Jack kept a careful eye on the Commodore. Once, he saw on of his younger crewmembers flirting with James. Jack had almost tossed the youth overboard, but he held in his anger and made sure that crewmember was never working where James was. He'd be damned if anyone took advantage of his Jamie!

Jack sighed and leaned against the railing of his Pearl. There he went again with that word. 'His Jamie' was untrue. James wasn't his. James could never be his. It was wrong. If Zigana had never put that damn spell on him then he never would have given Jack a second thought outside hanging. It all seemed cruel to do to him. Mostly because the more time Jack spent around James, the more James began to grow on him.

"What's that star, there?"

Jack didn't jump at the sound. He had known there was someone standing behind him. He turned and smiled at James who came to stand beside him. Jack looked where James was pointing. "I'm not sure. But that right there is Orion."

"Who was he?"

"A hunter. Rather like yours I imagine. But he wasn't hunting pirates." Jack smiled and pointed to another cluster of stars. "That's Canes Major, Orion's dog. And over there, that big star, is Sirius."

"Where did you learn so much about stars, Jack?" James looked up at the sky in a way that reminded the Captain of a child.

"I do read you know, Jamie."

"Jamie?" He blinked and smiled brightly. "No one has ever called me Jamie before."

"You don't say? Well I'll just have to call you Jamie more often. It can be our little secret, eh, mate?"

"I'd like that, Jack." There was a moment of silence as both men looked up at the clear Caribbean sky. A steady wind blew around them, carrying the sails toward Zigana, wherever she may be. It was oddly comforting to have the other man so close, Jack mused. It was rather like a solid rock in a harsh storm.

"Jack?" James asked, not looking at him.

"Hmm?"

"When Zigana turns me back, what will happen to me?"

"Brilliant question, mate." Jack sighed and sat against the railing. He turned and looked at James, who looked back at him. "I wager you'll go back to being your normal Commodore self. You'll go hunt some pirates and do whatever it is you do in that great big house."

"You forgot empty." James sighed and shook his head. "I wish you'd let me be with you. I wish you'd give this a try. I wish…" he ran his fingers along the side of Jack's face, "you'd let me kiss you. I wish you'd let me touch you. Just once."

Jack watched James move closer to him. He wanted to yell at him to stop. But his throat was drive. And those lips where so soft looking, and willing. And Jack was having flashbacks of his dreams. Swallowing hard, Jack grabbed James' arms. "Jamie…"

"I know, I know, it's wrong." He sighed and pulled away. "You know, for a pirate, you sure do talk about right and wrong a lot. But I'll get you yet." He smirked and winked. "Good night, Jack. I'll be below if you change your mind."

Jack watched James go and hell if he didn't want to throw him down and take him right here on the deck. The Pearl creaked under him and he sighed, running his hand over the smooth wood. "I know, girl." He pulled out his compass and it swerved between the direction James had run off to and the front of the ship. He sighed. His heart and his head battled the same war together. Which was more important: breaking James' spell or taking him like the pirate James kept reminding he was. But Zigana was close. He could tell. The wind always picked up when she was close. "Well fix this, girl," Jack said, smiling down at his amazing ship. One way or the other, he was going to fix this. Even if his heart didn't want it fixed.

--

Plot Bunny: Well that one was short.

Author: Yeah I know. Should be only two more chapters yet.

Plot Bunny: Huh.. okay then

Dil Chahta Hai The Heart Wants


	5. Chapter 5: A Curse Broken

Chapter Five

A Curse Broken

Zigana's tent was made of thick material, which allowed the heat to stay inside. There was a large amount of candles, all lit up and shimmering in the otherwise dark tent. In the far left corner was a small cot, just big enough for one, because whatever else she was, Zigana was not a whore. There was incense burning on a small round table with a crystal ball in the middle. All around where jars of all manner of things. There was anything that could be used for her spells. Everything from cat's eyes, to fish tails. Zigana herself was examining her face in a mirror and sighing. She was getting old. She hated to admit that, but it was the truth. She was not the young girl she used to be. And it seemed her latest spells were taking more energy than she had planned. Sighing, Zigana lowered the mirror and lay herself down on her cot. One leg dangling over the side, she put her hands behind her head and sighed. Her foot swung from side to side, allowing her bangles to jingle in the quiet. Outside, the other members of her Gypsy party were drinking and laughing and telling stories. Zigana was in no mood to join them tonight. They were only in port here for a few days and there was no one interesting here. In fact, the last person she had found interesting was Commodore Norrington.

A small smile played across her face. Ah yes, the Commodore had fascinated her. She had expected his first move, after the spell had been cast, to run after some woman, possible that Mrs. Turner. But instead, he had paid some ship to take him away. She wondered what had become of him. She reached over to a small box she used as a bedside table and took hold of a small pendant. She swung it back and forth and sighed. "Sometimes I wish I actually could see the future," she said to herself. "Instead of just casting spells."

"You and I both, Ziggy." Came a hard voice. Zigana knew that voice very well and she sighed, closing her eyes. She had a headache already.

"Mister Sparrow," She said sitting up her cot and crossing her feet at the ankles. Sparrow stood at the entrance of her tent, looking around and taking it all in. "Come for me to read your palm?" She stood and made a show of lowering herself into a chair by the table. "First one is free."

"Sure, why not?" Jack sat down, crossing his legs and sticking out his hand. "Knock yourself out, Ziggy."

She slowly took his hand in hers and pursed her lips, studying the rough hand. "I see…" She said in a dark and enchanting voice, ignoring the eye roll from the pirate, "a very short life. You will die alone and full of sorrow. Your soul will be doomed to roam the earth, never finding rest."

"Well, I guess I'll spend my after life haunting you."

"Very funny." She hissed and dropped his hand, whipping her palm against her skirt. "Now what the hell do you want, Jack Sparrow, that you would dare come into my tent unannounced?"

"I'm here for a friend of mine. Who happens to be on the receiving end of one of your little… what is it you call him?" Jack raised a cold eyebrow.

"Gifts," Zigana hissed. "And they are gifts. I have never given anyone anything they were not happy to receive."

"Uh huh.." Jack pulled his shirt to the side to show two scars from bullet wounds. "And what do you call these?"

A small smirk played across her face. "Well, I shall rephrase that. I have never given anyone a spell that they were not happy to receive. Now, what friend have I gifted that you seem to want to return to their old life?"

Jack stood up and walked over to the entrance of the tent. He disappeared for a moment and Zigana waited, tapping her fingernails against the table. Her eyes went wide at the man Jack brought with him back in the tent. "Commodore!" She smiled and stood up, rushing over to him.

"How very wonderful to see you again!" She grabbed James' hand and dragged him over to the table. She sat him in a chair and then sat in his lap. Jack growled, but Zigana ignored it. She smiled and touched James' Face. "Tell me, are you enjoying your gift."

"Oh yes," James said, nodding. "Except…"

"Except? What except? What's wrong with it?"

James glanced at Jack and sighed. "He won't take me."

"He won't—" She blinked and then looked at Jack who shrugged slightly. She smiled brightly. "So that is what James sees in his heart of hearts. How interesting. I was thinking it would be something more… Noble than a pirate such as you, Sparrow."

"Very funny," Jack hissed. "Now turn him the fuck back."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Jack. I told James that he had to be the one to ask for the gift removed. Also, I don't take orders from you. Unless you want another bullet through you."

Jack opened his mouth to yell at her but James spoke before he could.

"I want to go back," he said in a small voice, making Zigana turned to look at him. "Jack wants me to be back to normal. If that is what Jack wants… I'll do anything for him."

Zigana looked at Jack who looked down at his shoes. She sighed. Well, she had no choice. She was bound by her code to lift any spell she was asked to. She stood up and dug around in her things until she found a small bag. She walked back over to James and sighed. "You really love him, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes…" James said. "I really do."

With a nod, Zigana blew a thin layer of silver dust into his eyes. "James Norrington, your gift has been removed."

There was a pause as Jack held his breath. Then James blinked and looked around. "What the hell?" He asked and stood up. "Sparrow!" He hissed with bitterness that broke Jack's heart. "Where the hell am I? Why did you take me here? What are you going to-"

He was cut off as Zigana blew another layer of silver dust onto him. He fell over into Jack's waiting arms.

"Thanks for that," Jack said as he adjusted James so he could carry him properly.

"The sleeping spell will not last long. He'll be up and about before you get to Port Royal." She sighed and dusted off her skirt. Jack started to leave. "Sparrow," she said and he stopped. "I didn't make him love you. He already did."

"And I hope he can figure that out on his own," and with a heavy sigh, Jack left. Zigana lowered herself back into her cot. There was something to be said for Sparrow. She had never seen that side of him. She wondered if it was possible for the pirate to love. And if it was possible for the Commodore to come to his sense without her help. She guessed she would never know.

--

TBC… one more chapter to go! I'm on a roll, though!


	6. Chapter 6: Something to Sing About

Chapter Six

Something to Sing About

When James woke up, he was warm and surrounded by thick blankets and large pillows. He kept his eyes closed even after he was awake. He was too comfortable and warm to move. He remembered everything now. That last spell had not only put him to bed, but restored his memories of the last few days as well. He could not believe he had thrown himself at Jack that way. He felt so ashamed of himself. He thanked his lucky stars that the only people of importance who had seen him that way where the Turners.

But if he was honest with himself, the last few days were the most clear he had ever had. It had been freeing to know just what he wanted and just whom he wanted. Before Zigana, his want for Jack had been restricted to the hot pornographic dreams. A shiver went down James' spin at the memory of those dreams. But with the spell, he had been so unafraid of what everyone would thing, of what everyone would say. All he had cared about was getting Jack. And it had felt so right. How could something that felt so right be so wrong?

Slowly, Jack sat up. He didn't have a shirt on, but Jack had been kind enough to leave his britches on. He was lying in Jack's bed. Outside the night sky was bright with stars. It took James' eyes a bit to adjust to the light of the room, and he was grateful for the three still burning candles. Jack was asleep on the cot and James remembered his first night here, when he had climbed onto Jack and started fondling him.

And while he watched the slow rise and fall of Jack's chest, a thought occurred to James. No one in Port Royal, besides Elizabeth and Will, knew where he was. And what if they never found out he got his spell removed? What if he really could stay here, with Jack, where he had found happiness he didn't know he cold have?

His mind was made up. It was as if his mind had been cleared and the shadows of duty that had so long covered what his heart wanted vanished All that was left was the knowledge that he could have what he wanted. He could, and would, have something he had always wanted. Even if that meant forgetting his old life. He would have to thank Zigana someday…

Jack woke up to find his dream had taken form and was straddling his lap. Jack looked up into deep green eyes. "James?" He whispered in the darkness, and then groaned. "She didn't lift the bloody curse, did she?"

"She did," James said sternly. Jack blinked and said a small 'oh' before James pressed a finger to his lips. "Now listen here, Pirate. I want to get one thing straight. I am a one-man… man. I will not be cheated on, fooled, or made a show of. I will not be a notch in your bedpost. If you want me then say so, but you can't just want to have… intercourse with me. You have to want me, Jack, do you understand? Me. I will not tolerate being used and so help me if you do use me, I will rethink my stance on hanging you, do you understand?"

"Perfectly," Jack said, a small smile pulling on his lips.

"Well?" James asked firmly. "Do you want me or not?"

Quick as a flash, Jack moved them, rolling them over the side of the cot. They landed on the wood floor with Jack on top, pinning the larger man down. "I want you more than I've wanted any man. And I've waited for you longer than I've waited for anyone. Just been waiting for you to open those pretty green eyes of yours. And believe me, once you are mine, I'm not even going to look at another man or woman… Savvy?"

"Savvy," James answered with a smile.

"Good," and he leaned down and captured James' lips with his own in a needy kiss. Jack smiled as he ran his hands down James' side. He wasn't wrong… the Commodore did taste like Vanilla.

The following is a letter written to Mr. and Mrs. William Turner

Dear William and Elizabeth,

Sad news, mates. I'm afraid we were unable to fund Zigana. We looked everywhere but no luck. Guess it's not so bad. Least Jamie is alive and well, eh? Keeping good care of him and making sure he stays out of trouble. Guess I will have to live with this version of him. Somehow I think I'll manage.

Yours truly,

J.S.

THE END

Taken from the movie Gone with the Wind


End file.
